1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrenches with pivoting jaws and more specifically it relates to a grind stone removing wrench and method of using same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous wrenches with pivoting jaws for removing jar lids, oil filters and various other cylindrical shaped objects threadably attached. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,906 to Mullan; U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,465 to Downs; U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,950 to Fredholm; U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,086 to Way; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,262 to Barclay are all illustrative of such prior art.
However, while these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not suitable for removing a large cylindrical grind stone from a profile grinder utilized for grinding rails on a railroad track. Since there are no devices for removing said grind stones from the profile grinders, workers generally are left to utilize a hammer device to jar said grind stone loose from within the profile grinder by hammering said grind stone in a counter-clockwise motion. This tends to bend the shaft connecting said grind stone and sometimes causes damage to the exterior portion of the profile grinder itself.
Mullan teaches a can top remover, of the type having a fixed jaw and a pivotally mounted adjustable jaw, means which will secure the adjustable jaw in proper spaced relation with the fixed jaw when the adjustable jaw is moved into an operative position against a can top.
Downs teaches a wrench having a plurality of closure-engaging jaws which may be readily extended and retracted to engage closures and like articles of varying sizes.
Fredholm teaches a jar closure wrench comprising a pair of arcuate arms having adjacent ends thereof pivotally connected, an operating handle, and a plurality of yieldable arcuate gripping shoes disposed within said arms.
Way teaches a tool for removing throw-away automobile filter cartridges. Barclay teaches a jar lid wrench for removing jar lids by applying gripping force over a substantial area of the periphery of the lid.
While the prior art may perform its intended function, none of the prior art provides a wrench for removing grind stones from a profile grinder.